Future
by CinnaKrixBonn
Summary: After a long day of training recruits, Nanaba is ready to relax. After realizing she lost her keys, she is left with one option to help her: to get Mike to unlock her door. After this day, something happens that will forever change them, the walls, and the future of society. Romance between Nanaba x Mike and mentions of other ships.


Chapter One

The sun was beginning to set as the hallway was filled with the last rays of sun shining through the elongated windows. The red rug that extended from the beginning to end of the hallway was more defined now that the shadows of the born night began to rise. Candles were already being lit by some cadets, early off duty, as veteran officers began to retire to their rooms or the mess hall for dinner.

Nanaba was unlucky to be stuck with clean up. Now, that she's off her shift for the rest of the night, she had decided to travel to her room for rest until the next day. Maneuvering past soldiers, her long legs took to stride as she arrived at her door. Reaching out for her keys, she patted down her pockets in the front and back of her legs, feeling no object come to rise.

A long moment Nanaba took to think about where her keys had gone. First, she had ridiculed herself for being so forgetful about her keys to her room. Second, she had to take some time where she could have left the brass material. Nanaba was desperate to get into her room and lay on her bed, drink some coffee or tea (she didn't care) and take the little time for herself to relax.

Looking to her left, Nanaba noticed that Gelgar was making his way towards his room. She took this opportunity to ask the man about picking her lock. Turning on her boot – cladded heels, Nanaba strode her way towards the taller male as she called out Gelgar's name. Gaining his attention, the brunette whipped his head to face Nanaba. His eyes relaxed at the sight of her, however; her attention was stile dire in her eyes.

"Hey, Nana, what do you need?" Gelgar asked, turning back to his door, pulling out his keys from his breast pocket to stick the object into the keyhole. Nanaba sighed, leaning against the wall in defeat.

"I got myself locked out." She stated as a sigh left her lips, "now, I don't know what to do besides asking for someone to maybe… pick my lock?" She hinted, gaining a light chuckle from Gelgar. Nanaba rose an eyebrow, as Gelgar threw her a smile. He pushed the door open, while leaning against the doorknob.

"I can't pick locks, but I do know who can." Gelgar pointed at the ceiling, the hallway above them both. Nanaba questioned what his actions were to herself, but everyone knew that up above was the higher up's quarters.

"Levi?" She asked, while Gelgar shrugged. "I guess, but he isn't really who I was talking about."

Nanaba jerked her head back, "Mobilt?"

Gelgar clicked his tongue. "No, Nana! Mike! Mike knows how to pick locks!"

Nanaba stood silent as the conversation died for a short moment. It was relived when Gelgar lightly poked her on the shoulder, throwing her daze out of the picture while he motioned for her to travel upstairs to get Mike. She nodded, as he wished her a goodnight. The male poured into his own room, as the door shut behind himself.

Taking her friend's advice, the female travelled upstairs to the third floor, scouring for Mike's room. A little-known fact that most didn't know, but Mike has a crack in the door, most likely from a former officer. Nanaba searched for the crack in the door, eventually coming across it as the said entryway had a small gap between itself and the frame of the door. Pushing the thick wooden panel, Nanaba peeked her head through, her gaze immediately fixating on the tall male. His own head shot up, eyes meeting in the single motion. Pushing the door open even more, Nanaba walked into the room to gain Mike's attention even more.

"Mike," Nanaba asked, "Could I ask you for a favor?"

His attention was now fully on her as Nanaba ripped open the silence more.

"I locked myself out of my room, and I was wondering if you could pick my lock. I understand you're busy with work, but –"

Mike had silenced Nanaba with a single hand raising midair. Taking back his limb, he ducked under his desk to slide a secret panel back, taking out a small wooden box. Nanaba knew he kept the most valuable in that secret compartment, but she never knew he kept his lock picking box to heart.

As he stood up, maneuvering around his desk, he ushered the blonde back into the hallway where he joined her after shutting the door. The two had walked side by side in silence, until Nanaba once again ripped it open.

"I'll pay you back." She noted, as Mike looked down with a risen eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, as she shrugged.

"Because you're doing me a favor, so I'll do you a favor." She gazed up to his eyes once more, noticing the faint amusement in his eyes. He loved playing this game, but she hated it.

"Could I request the favor since you requested that I break into your room?" He asked, as he earned a scoff from Nanaba. She lightly – playfully – pushed the man. A bellow laugh left his lips.

"That sounded so wrong!" She exclaimed, as Mike took this turn to scoff for himself.

"You're thinking it in the wrong way. Is your mind in the gutter?" He questioned, only for Nanaba to push him again, but harder. They arrived at the top of the stairs, Mike allowing Nanaba to descend first as he followed. One turn and they had already faced the beginning of the second level. They travelled all the way down to the end where Nanaba's room was located, seeming far enough from the beginning of the hallway.

They had stopped in front of the door, only for Mike to immediately kneel and open the wooden box. Pulling out the torsion wrench and the ball pick, Mike had stuck the two object into the keyhole, maneuvering, pulling, and prodding at the lock.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Nanaba asked for his favor, as a light chuckle left Mike's lips, and only a light chuckle. A snap could be heard, and Mike stood. Grabbing onto the knob and pushing the door in, a large smile graced Nanaba's features as Mike allowed her to walk past him. She quickly laid on the bed, warming it with her own body heat as she closed her eyes. Her back relaxed, as all muscle tension vanished.

"Well," Mike began, stepping into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I do have an idea."

Nanaba laughed, "Does it involve anything with getting up and moving around, cause… I'm too lazy."

Mike shook his head, approaching the bed to take a seat at the end. He watched as Nanaba's chest rose and deflated with every breath she took. How her face relaxed and looked much younger. He questioned everyday himself how life would be if titans were annihilated, and how life would be easier on everyone.

"Well… I don't really have a favor." Mike admitted, only for Nanaba's eyes to slowly open, gently turning her head to face Mike. She noticed how peaceful he looked, even when the effects of aging were taking over them all.

"Really?" She questioned, "There has to be something."

Mike shook his head, only for Nanaba to reach out for his hand, guiding him closer to her smaller frame. He laid beside her, both gazing up at the ceiling.

"You should stay here tonight." She offered, something Mike would immediately deny. It's not that Mike doesn't share the same feelings, but that if any officer caught two soldiers in act – punishment would be high. He didn't want to cost that for Nanaba.

However; tonight was different.

"Alright." He agreed, the two bodies gaining more connection. Nanaba was surprised from his answer, however, she didn't brood too much on it, only for her arm to wrap around Mike's chest. Mike took the opportunity to face Nanaba, gently brining her body closer, as he began to place kisses on her lips. She never denied him.

(FYI, if you're confused about the last part, basically he asked for her sweet paradise, but that's beside the point!)

Also, if your native language is Spanish, a good follower of mine that goes by the name LiaraPrinceton will be translating this story to Spanish so if you had a hard time reading this with Google's somewhat horrible translator, you're in luck!


End file.
